1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rinsing apparatus and rinsing method for polycrystalline silicon lump.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-199449, filed on Aug. 31, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Single-crystal silicon for semiconductors is produced by, for example, melting extremely highly-purified polycrystalline silicon in a crucible, and growing single-crystal silicon using a seed crystal of single-crystal silicon. If the production process is contaminated by impurities, a quality of single-crystal silicon is awfully deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to improve purity of polycrystalline silicon for material and to prevent the impurities from incorporating as possible.
Highly-purified polycrystalline silicon can be produced by a so-called Siemens method which is a method for depositing polycrystalline silicon on a silicon seed rod installed on a graphite electrode by supplying trichlorosilane gas (SiHCl3) and hydrogen gas into a reactor in which the silicon seed rod is disposed.
Thus, a polycrystalline silicon rod having substantially a columnar shape and a diameter of, for example, 140 mm, is obtained. The rod of polycrystalline silicon is fragmented by cutting with cutter or the like and breaking with hammer or the like, and is classified by size thereof. Then, polycrystalline silicon lump having a size which can be charged into the crucible is obtained.